She loves me, she loves me not
by smileyface994
Summary: She wouldn’t let herself care too much or be anything more than professional. She wouldn’t let him know, that she had feelings for him too.It was hard to be around him and not hold tight to him or kiss him.Chase gets sick, what happens?
1. Sick

Robert Chase stole a glance at Allison Cameron, who was doing some paperwork. His head was throbbing, his throat sore and his eyes hot and watery but still, she looked beautiful to him. With a sigh, he put his head in his hands.

"Chase?" If Chase didn't think he was delusional at this point, he would've thought her voice sounded…..worried. "You okay?"

He lifted his face, managing a weak smile. "Yeah, why not?"

"You look terrible,"she remarked gently.

"I'm fine." His charming Aussie accent made Cameron smile wistfully, although she quickly wiped it away. He never saw it. It was so hard to control herself around him. She wouldn't let herself care too much or be anything more than professional.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's a blood clot over there, right next to the frontal lobe. See it? Chase? Chase?"

Cameron's voice, sounding weirdly distant and low, woke him up from his reverie. "W—what?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Her voice had sounded worried, her row furrowed in concern. She stood up, scrutinizing him closely. His hair was messed up—as if he just woke—his eyes bleary and distant and he looked a bit pale. And yet, he still looked pretty hot.

It actually took him a few moments to figure out what she just said. "I'm sure, Cameron" He tried to stand up, staggered as his knees buckled. Cameron caught his left arm firmly and didn't let go until he was steady on his feet. She could feel his lean muscles underneath his doctor's coat. It felt nice.

"You should go home," she suggested softly. She put her had to his head and instantly pulled away—he was burning. "You have a fever."

"It's nothing," he mumbled wearily. He sat on the table, as he didn't feel well enough to stand at that time.

Their eyes locked and Cameron, who had already opened her mouth to retort, felt like the whole blue sky was hypnotizing her. His blue eyes were beautiful, angelic and soothing—at least to her.She broke their gaze apart guiltily.

"So this clot," she said, determinedly not looking at him. He continued gazing at her with longing. He really did love her and felt completely lost that she didn't love him back—or did she?

"—it's blocking the passage of blood………"

**I love them! Okay, tell me what you think and what you want to happen. Please review!**


	2. There for you

Chase leaned in front of the toilet, puking. Cameron stood over him, patting his back awkwardly, as if she didn't know what else to do. Her eyes darted around nervously as she spotted a roll of tissue paper. She quickly grabbed some and held it over his head.

"Thanks." He dabbed the tissue on his mouth and stood up dizzily. He had to put his right hand over his stomach because it felt strangely tight and empty.

Cameron reached out and fondly fixed a messy part of his hair. Even touching his hair sent chills down her spine and she couldn't help but blush.

Chase smiled appreciatively and looked into her eyes. There was a mixture of pity, concern, painful restraining and……longing. Maybe he was just imagining it. After all, she didn't want him--or at least she said she didn't. "Thanks again."

And it didn't really feel weird just standing there, gazing at each other's eyes. Until Chase had to clear his throat and Cameron realized what she was doing, what she was letting herself do. _I hope he doesn't think I like him_, she thought. _Was it that obvious?_

"C'mon, let's go before House calls us idiots again," she said, hoping to change the mood.

"Again." The thought of her very kissable-looking lips made him look back to when they were still sort of together. Time and time again, she would always come back to him for more. She had been the needy one in their "relationship". Not him. In fact, it was hard to believe she never had feelings for him—especially since they had _amazing_ sex.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with your boyfriend?" Foreman asked Cameron, who instantly turned red.

"Who? Chase? Chase isn't my boyfriend." As much as she tried, she couldn't keep the bitterness out of her words, especially when she said boyfriend. _He's a friend, that just happens to be a boy. That's all he is_, she said to herself. _Nothing more._

Foreman snorted and looked amused. "Sure he isn't."

"He's not my boyfriend," she insisted, glancing at Chase, who was groggily trying to make himself coffee. It looked so cute to her that she smiled—but quickly wiped it away, realizing Foreman was watching her.

"See? You smiled." Foreman grinned knowingly.

"Did not," she tried to defend herself. She was tired of lying for her pride. All she wanted to do was let it crumble down so she could just run into Chase's arms and breathe in his fresh scent. But she just couldn't do it. After all, she _is_ Allison Cameron, stubborn and proud. She wished that she didn't have to be so stubborn, so cold, so scared to let anyone in.

He sighed deeply, turning solemn. "Look, the guy obviously likes you—a lot. Lying to him about how you feel, won't make it true. You know you feel something for him. Telling him that won'tmake you weak or stupid, you know." Then, he just stood up and left, leaving a blank Cameron speechless. _Boyfriend……_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"So what's our differential?" House asked his team.

"Auto immune?" Foreman suggested. "It fits all the symptoms."

"No. We should test for bacterial infection. Or maybe test all infections and hope we'll get lucky." Cameron stole a sidelong glance at Chase, who'd been coughing for a few minutes now. His coughs sounded severe, and he looked like he already had a hard time breathing. She suppressed the urge to rush and comfort him, maybe hold him tight kiss him.

House raised his eyebrows. "Great plan, we could do that during the autopsy." He nodded at Chase and asked, "What do you think?"

"I……agree with Cameron," he said in between coughs. It was honestly painful for him to speak but even then, he backed her up. he had her back, and he would always take her side. Never mind about him and his feelings.

House squinted his eyes challengingly. "That all you got?"

"House…" Cameron started in a warning tone.

"What? Sticking up for your boyfriend now?"

She shot him a piercing glare, but blushed at the same time. "I just meant that you should cut him some slack. He's sick."

"No," Chase tried to intervene. "It's fine.Really." A tiny part of him rejoiced that she had defended him,but then, he told himself it meant nothing. That she would do it for Foreman too.

In an effort to stifle his coughs, Chase put his fist on front of his mouth. Cameron tried to help by rubbing his back with his hand, concerned. It was all she could do. The rubbing on his back didn't really help but it did send a palpable surge of electricity through his body. And it made everything better just like that.

"Feel better?" she asked gently, once it had subsided. Pale as he looked, she still had to force herself to let go of him. His eyes still sparkled blue and she couldn't help but gaze into it.

"Yeah. Thanks." He smiled at her again, wondering why she suddenly seemed to care more._Did_ she have feelings for him after all?

"Okay, now that wombat's okay, can we get on with the dying one?" House demanded." Chase, Cameron—go check the kid's place out………."

**i hope you liked it. I don't know if it's better or worse than the first chapter. please tell me if a part of it bugged you or didn't seem to fit. R&R please!**


	3. An angel's eyes

"Okay," she said once they had broken in the house. "I'll check this place out and you can find the bedroom and rest or something."

"Really?" Chase suddenly felt the rush to hold on to her tight, kiss her and never let go. He wanted to stroke her long, brown hair and entwine it between his fingers. Hair that cascaded beautifully down her shoulders.

He made his way to the bed, fell on it with a resounding thud and closed his eyes. Falling asleep was easy, especially since he could conjure the smell of Cameron's hair. He loved how it smelled so sweet and tangy at the same time. He loved how it cleared his head the moment he breathed it in. He loved how happy it made him feel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chase?" She had scanned the rooms for him and finally found him asleep on the bed. Smiling, she watched his chest rise and fall as his hair fell to his face. He looked like an angel, so sweet and innocent, and at that moment, she just knew she loved him. Hurting him brought more guilt to her than it ever had.

Shaking his shoulder lightly, she tried to wake him up. His almost ocean-blue eyes that she had always been attracted to fluttered open. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and realized Cameron was lying beside him, just staring at the ceiling. He did the same.

"Chase, we _are_ friends, aren't we?" she asked curiously, keeping her tone ever so carefree and light. S

_FRIENDS. _Weeks ago, he would've been satisfied with that, but not anymore. He wanted more. He wanted her. "Sure," he lied, trying to sound convincing.

She sighed, as if what she was about to say was hard and heavy. "Okay. As your friend, I want to say…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Chase. I never meant to be like this. Cold, stubborn—"

He turned his adorable head to face her, noting the sincere regret in her tone. How could he even be a little mad at her with her when she sounded so………vulnerable.

"It's not your fault. And you are more than cold and stubborn. You're also beautiful and caring and kind." He tried to sound like he was fine with everything, like he was over her. But they both knew she could see through it. "It was worth it. You were worth it. If I were given the chance to do it again, I would. Even if I know I'll get hurt."

She smiled wistfully at what he just said. He'd always had a way with words, plus, his accent was so adorable. Suddenly, she felt like wrapping her arms around him. It was a struggle to keep her hands off of him. "Thanks. I think."

_She's so beautiful_, he thought. _Perfect_. Her hair was perfectly brown, her eyes held a light in them. And her lips. They were just so….soft. Then he started coughing and wheezing. His chest burned and his throat was on fire. It scared him, hardly being able to breathe. He sat up, figuring it was easier to cough that way.

"Chase?" Her voice was urgent and scared. He tried to stop, because he knew he was scaring her. She put her hands on either side of his face, trying—struggling—to keep him steady.

"Chase, what's wrong?" She locked eyes with him and instantly, fear washed away from her. It was him and her, nothing else in the world. Why was she a doctor again?

"Nothing." He tried to sound reassuring, like he knew it. Feeling a hand on his back, he shot a sidelong glance at Cameron, who was soothingly rubbing his back. All of a sudden, he felt an overwhelming love for her, that he felt like he could explode from it. He wanted to kiss her and run his hands through his hair, hold her tight and never let go. There was nothing else he'd rather do, no one else he'd rather love.

Patiently, she waited until he seemed better. Why did touching him have to feel so good? It always left her wanting more and painfully, she had to restrain herself all over again.

Cameron ached to be someone who could show the entire world what she felt, to not care what anyone thought. She had tried to be like that, only it felt so alien to her that she stopped. But she was so afraid of weakness, and to her, caring too much was just that. And Robert Chase made her feel desperate to be human.

**This chapter probably seemed out of place so I'm sorry. I hope you still review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character here, people.**


	4. Denial's kiss

Robert Chase lay on his couch, eyes closed but fully awake. After the "incident", Cameron had insisted to House that Chase really was sick and needed a day-off. House had actually agreed to that and Chase didn't know if he should've felt grateful or useless. But here he was now, trying to sleep because he knew he should—not because he was sleepy.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

Shivering, Chase pulled himself up and ran a hand in his hair, attempting to fix his tousled hair. "I'm coming."

Cameron stood outside his door, slightly flushed from the cold. She came to check on Chase—more or less. She'd tried to calm herself down and wondered if Chase would notice that her heart was already beating her ears. "Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He shot her a weak smile. _I missed you already._

"Um…I just came to check on you," she replied casually. "You look okay now so I guess I'll just go….." She turned her back against him, waiting for it……..

"Wait," he said, trying to find the right words to say. What he didn't know was Cameron was already smirking and had known he'd do this. She didn't really know why she was doing here but it _did_ make her feel bubbly. "Do you want to come in? I mean, have a drink or something?"

She wiped the smirk off of her face before facing him again. "I guess I can do that."

"Great." He grinned, relieved she would stay. He led her in his apartment which she had only been in once or twice. "What do you want to drink?"

"Maybe just some—"

"Water?" he finished. She smiled shyly and bit her lower lip, knowing Chase loved it when she did that. "Didn't think I'd remember?"

She shrugged as he went to get some water for her. She didn't think he'd remember, actually. But it felt nice that someone actually cared. "Could we watch a DVD or something? I mean if you want to," she added quickly.

"Sure."

Cameron walked over to his stack of DVD's, picked one and stuck it into the player, just as Chase appeared with glasses of water. They both sat on the couch but she made sure they weren't sitting _too_ close. She could already feel the heat emitting from him. Chase tried not to be obvious about watching Cameron but he couldn't help it. She was right there—in his couch—and all he could do was look at her.

She was so close that he could conjure the soft feeling of her lips against his, could smell her hair . He was hardly concentrating on the movie. A few times, she had caught him watching her and shook it off.

"Do I have something on me?' she asked teasingly.

Chase shook his head, slightly embarrassed. "No—I just—"

She grinned, because it looked so sweet of him. "It's fine. I was just joking."

He felt his body relax, not even knowing he was tense. "Sorry," he mumbled, giving her an apologetic smile.

Towards the end of the movie, Chase suddenly felt something on his shoulder. Cameron had fallen asleep and was now leaning against him. Was she doing that on purpose? At first, he tried to concentrate on the movie, but it was too hard, ignoring the warm and comfortable weight on his shoulder. Stealing a peek at her made him feel like everything was just…right. It was beautiful, watching her sleep.

In the few weeks that they were still having sex, Chase would always wake up earlier than her—just to see her asleep. She always seemed more relaxed, happy and glowing. Sometimes, he would even stroke her hair or touch her face as gently as she could. It was almost painful, that this was as close as he'll ever get as being in a relationship with her.

When the movie ended, Chase postponed waking her up just for awhile. He had successfully tried to keep his hands off of her—until now. Smiling wistfully, he stroked her hair the way he used to and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said a bit teasingly. "You fell asleep on me."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, brushing some hair away from her face shyly. She was just relieved that Chase wasn't being weird about it even though to her, it was slightly appalling. "I'm just really tired from work, you know…"

Cameron was pretty aware that Chase had kept his eyes on her intently. It was like he was trying to burn her by his gaze. She turned pink just realizing that. To make sure he was, Cameron glanced up at his eyes and caught him staring right at her. But before he could turn away, embarrassed, she gave him the sweetest and prettiest smile he'd ever seen.

"So I had a great time tonight." With his shoulder leaning against the wall and his hands shoved deeply in his pockets, Chase looked completely cool and relaxed. But he wasn't. He was nervous and was praying to God Cameron didn't notice. How was he supposed to say good-night to Allison? A kiss, a hug or a handshake?

"I really appreciated it, you coming over. N—not the falling asleep thing,"he stammered, offering her an apologetic smile.

"I had fun too." She smiled earnestly at him, a bit over the cute stuttering.

"We should do this more often, hang out, I mean." His eyes twinkling with hope as he said this. Then he closed his sparkling blue eyes, took a step forward and placed a delicate and careful kiss on her soft, smooth cheek. He opened his eyes and murmured, "Goodnight then."

_It was just a kiss on the cheek, Allison_, she repeated to herself. _It meant nothing. You don't like him._ She nodded blankly and disappeared as fast as she could to sort her thoughts out.

**Hey you guys, thanks for reading this so far. I hope you review. This chapter is pretty long, sorry about that. I hope you liked it though.**


End file.
